Le cookie maléfique
by TsukiKaneko
Summary: Krayn est un homme gentil, bien trop gentil ... Et il est prêt à tout pour changer ça. Même invoquer un démon.


Salut à tous ! Ceci est mon premier OS hors défi dans la fanbase d'aventures. Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais j'estime quand même qu'il mérite d'être publié ! Je me suis inspirée des deux lives de Krayn sur Harvester qui étaient vraiment, mais VRAIMENT inspirants !

Toutes les personnes citées dans cet écrit sont leur propre propriété. L'image utilisée a été dessinée par la talentueuse Missy (Twitter:AjoyfulSquirrel) ! Enjoy !

* * *

 **Le Cookie Maléfique**

Krayn était un homme gentil. Trop gentil. A tel point que lorsqu'il essayait d'être méchant, tout le monde lui répliquait qu'il était adorable. Il avait pourtant tout tenté ! Il avait d'abord pris une voix grave et menaçante, un peu comme son ami Bob. Ses viewers avaient trouvé ça drôle voire sexy mais pas du tout flippant ! Il s'était ensuite plongé dans le noir, pour être un peu plus dark, mais cette fichue caméra éclairait beaucoup trop ! Même son matériel était dissident. Son masque supposé être effrayant n'avait même pas fait trembler ses spectateurs … Il était désespéré. Tout ce qu'il tentait retombait à l'eau. Était-il destiné à rester éternellement gentil ? Il en était hors de question.

Ce jour-là, Krayn passa son temps à chercher une solution, n'hésitant pas à creuser dans les plus profondes abysses d'Internet. Et le streamer perdit le peu d'innocence qui lui restait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car il voulait devenir méchant. Après de longues heures de recherches, il découvrit un article nommé "Devenir méchant en quelques étapes pas très difficiles" à la page 42 de son moteur de recherche.

Son attention fut attirée par le chapitre 9 de l'article dont le titre était "Je vous rend méchant et je le vis bien" écrit par un certain M.S. Le texte parlait de démons, de cuisine, de cookies et d'invocation. Intrigué par la dernière partie, il lut en détail chaque étape pour appeler le "démon", espérant que celui-ci puisse être la solution à ses problèmes. C'était assez obscur, parlant de homard et de macarena (Coucou Myfan). D'abord dubitatif, Krayn finit par tenter l'invocation, après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva allongé au beau milieu de son appartement, dans une position tout sauf normale, en train de danser une forme étrange de macarena. Heureusement pour lui, les seuls témoins furent ses peluches de Gloubilly et d'Eden. A peine eut-il fini le rituel qu'une fumée rose envahit la pièce, ainsi qu'une délicieuse odeur de cookie.

Krayn n'y voyait plus rien, il se releva en toussant et se dirigea avec difficulté vers la fenêtre dans le but d'aérer la pièce. Alors qu'il récupérait une certaine visibilité, il entendit une voix familière en train de chantonner dans la cuisine. Méfiant, il se dirigea avec prudence vers la pièce.

"Qui est là ? demanda-t-il, avançant à pas prudent vers la cuisine

\- Voyons, mon cher, c'est toi qui m'a appelé." lui répondit une voix grave, ressemblant beaucoup trop à celle de Mahyar.

Krayn passa la tête à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Il resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit le MJ, habillé d'une magnifique robe rose surmontée d'un tablier blanc à froufrous. Ce dernier tenait un plateau rempli de cookies encore fumants.

"M… Mahyar ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami. Je suis … " L'individu fit un tour sur lui-même, faisant durer le suspens. "Mama Mahyar !"

\- Q-Quoi ? C'est une blague ?"

Krayn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le rituel, aussi ridicule soit-il, avait fonctionné, ce qui était un miracle. Mais ce "Mama Mahyar" ressemblait beaucoup trop à son ami pour que ce soit sérieux.

"Mais non mon cher. Passons aux choses sérieuses, veux-tu ?

\- Je veux devenir méchant !" annonça le streamer en reprenant contenance.

A ces mots, Mama Mahyar éclata d'un rire malsain, un rire que Krayn lui envia instantanément. Il jeta ses cookies dans la poubelle avant de reprendre.

"Mon petit Krayn, tu as toujours été un blagueur, hein ? Toi méchant ?

\- Tout le monde me dit que je suis gentil, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ?!"

Le visage de l'homme au bouc se fendit d'un sourire malsain.

"Mais je peux t'aider … " Il fit tourner son doigt en l'air faisant apparaître un cookie d'un sombre inquiétant. "Si tu le manges, tu deviendras vraiment - il appuya sur le mot vraiment - méchant. Tu deviendras … Evil Krayn !

\- Evil … Krayn ?"

Le démon, car s'en était un, soupira devant l'incompréhension de son invocateur. Il reprit sur un ton légèrement blasé.

"Tu te transformeras en démon, quoi. Comme moi." Il épousseta sa robe sur ses mots. "Bon, tu le manges ce cookie ?"

L'homme empoigna le biscuit, la main légèrement tremblante. Tout d'un coup, il hésitait. Son but valait-il la peine de devenir comme ce clone étrange de son ami Mahyar ? Celui-ci le regardait d'ailleurs avec insistance. Trop d'insistance. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que les yeux sombres du démon lui ordonnaient de dévorer ce gâteau, et ce immédiatement. Comme s'il avait le choix après tout … Il inspira et porta la friandise à sa bouche. Il était au chocolat avec quelques éclats de noisette, un véritable délice.

"Alors ?

-Il est excellent" répondit Krayn, la bouche pleine.

-Parfait."

Mama Mahyar eut un rictus satisfait puis claqua des doigts. Une fumée rose envahit de nouveau la pièce et il disparut dans un ricanement.

"Amuse-toi bien, mon cher … Evil Krayn."

Au départ, le streamer ne sentit aucune différence. Il partit s'asseoir sur son lit, pensif. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette rencontre plus qu'étrange et qui lui semblait pourtant complètement irréelle. Soudain il fut pris d'un douloureux mal de crâne, et se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Sa vision commençait à se troubler, et une voix venue du tréfonds des enfers lui susurra à l'oreille:

"Misérable et naïf petit humain … Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la véritable cruauté."

Sur ces mots, Krayn sentit qu'il perdait tout contrôle de son propre corps et comprit qu'il avait été berné. Enfermé dans son propre esprit, il ne put que constater la prise de pouvoir de "l'autre". Le corps de l'ancien humain commençait à s'adapter à sa nouvelle nature: des cornes poussèrent sur son crâne, tandis que sa peau prenait une teinte rouge sombre. Pour finir, les yeux du streamer, d'ordinaire si clairs, rougirent et ses pupilles se fendirent. Le démon émit un rire satisfait, puis se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Il avait besoin d'esclaves, et il savait où les trouver. Il était 21h. Connaissant les gestes par coeur, il s'installa et lança le live rituel.

"Malsoir à tous …"


End file.
